The Fear That Brought Me You
by Weegygreen2
Summary: After obtaining a "Computer" from Princess Celestia, Pinkie Pie decides to search the internet for strange humans called... Bronies... She comes to a story that puts her into a depression. Can anypony help her?


The Fear That Brought Me You by Pinkeemena Diane Pye on Wednesday, January 11, 2012 at 8:31pm

The Fear That Brought Me You -  
>By Weegygreen2<p>

Pinkie Pie burst into tears. She just couldn't help herself...  
>It was too much for her to handle. So much blood. So much gore... The pain Dash must have gone through...<p>

Twilight, being the good friend she is, offered to ask Princess Celestia if Pinkie Pie could borrow her "Computer" a strange instrument she obtained from the Human world. This type of computer had a giant "mouse and keyboard" that would allow a pony to type and click.  
>The generous princess let Pinkie keep it as long as she didn't talk to any humans.<br>Chaos would errupt if a pony and a human interacted, so Pinkie swore to only use the computer to explore her fascination of "Bronies" it turns out, many adult male humans are strangely addicted to a show titled "My Little Pony"  
>Pinkie thought it was funny that a human named "Lauren Faust" knew her and her friends so well, when they never met.<p>

But, every now and then, she came across horrifying pictures filled with blood and gore.  
>Once, she was curious to find out where these came from.<br>She went to a website named "google" where almost anything can be found.  
>She typed "Pinkie Pie" in the box. A little bar came up titled "pinkie pie cupcakes fanfic"<br>A strange feeling in her gut told her this was it. (Or maybe it was because there was a cupcake in the picture she saw)

She found herself sucked into the story. It horrifyed her, but she was praying there would be a happy ending.  
>Unfourtunatly, there wasn't. She became terribly sick and also very angry... and sad, afraid, and disgusted.<br>Pinkie couldn't stand it. She threw the computer off the shelf and glass was thrown in every direction as it crashed into the ground. She would never make cupcakes again.  
>Mrs. cake came bursting into the room.<p>

"My Celestia, dearie! What in Equestria do you think you're doing?" She asked.

She looked at the shards of glass. If they are touched... you could get cut. Cuts meant... Blood... She shivered.

"I will get a broom and come sweep thi-"

"NO!" Pinkie exclaimed. If Mrs. Cake was cut, it would be Pinkie's fault.

Mrs. Cake was becoming annoyed. The glass needed to be cleaned up.

"Pinkie dear, this mess needs to be cleaned up, before somepony gets hurt."

Pinkie started crying again.

"P-Pinkie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mrs. Cake was a little confused.

"Mrs. cake..." She sniffed, "I'm so sorry... There was something terrible on there. I wanted it gone. I'll clean up this mess."

"Umm... okay... Just be careful... I guess..." Mrs. Cake walked back downstairs to explain to Mr. Cake what had happened.

Pinkie grabbed the broom in her teeth and began to sweep up. But pictures kept flashing in her head.

'It's not real' She told herself, 'It was just a story... That's all. Just a story...'

The next day, Pinkie locked herself in her room. She just lied down in bed all day. The day after that, she did the same thing. The next day was the same, as was the next. And the next. She had a stash of food and water in her room, so she didn't starve...

Twilight was very worried about her friend. Pinkie was always annoying her while she tried to read. And she threw a party every few days. Each party, a completely different theme. At first, she enjoyed the alone time. But soon, she couldn't stop thinking about that happy, pink pony... Twilight wondered what she was thinking about... What was on her mind. Why she wasn't with her friends... Twilight decided to visit her.

"She's in her room sweetie." Mrs. Cake replied, "She's depressed... She won't tell me what's wrong. And every night she has horrid nightmares... She is always wailing... I think she's concerned about her blue Pegasus friend... What was her name? Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight couldn't imagine a reason for Pinkie to be acting like this... Rainbow Dash was perfectly fine. And was acting as normal as ever. She was showing off her new tricks to the town, trying to teach Scootaloo to fly, regular stuff. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on Pinkie's door.

"Who is it?" Replied somepony.

'That can't be Pinkie...' Twilight thought. 'Her voice is so cold... so lifeless... so empty...'

"Umm... it's Twilight. May I come in?"

"I guess so..."

Twilight walked in to see a dark pink mare sprawled in a torn up bed. There were many tiny holes in the walls and nearly all the furniture was broken. Her mane was a mess. But not like it usually was... It looked terrible, like she's been tearing her hair out. 'She looks worse that she did when we threw her that suprise party..' Thought Twilight.

"Pinkie... I just came to see what was wrong. We haven't seen you in a week. We miss your funny comments and go-get-'em attitude. Heh... We miss you Pinkie... We all do, Nothing's the same without you. Life is... Dull... Can you please tell me what's wrong? I want to help! I need my friend back..."

Pinkie sat up. Her face stained with tears.

"Rainbow Dash... Is she okay? Do you think she's afraid of me?"

Twilight was shocked. Not once has Pinkie ever asked how somepony felt. Not once has she ever seemed to care about what Dash thought of her. Where could she have even gotten an idea like that?

"What do you mean? You're one of her best friends! She loves spending time with you! But, she's been a little down lately because you haven't been out in all week..."

"D-do you think you could bring her over? I want to talk to her... Alone, please?"

"Of course Pinkie!" She smiled. 'Maybe once she talks with Rainbow, she will be happy again.' Twilight thought as she left.

Pinkie just realized what she asked. She began to panic. 'What if I hurt her? I can't let that happen! What do I do? I don't want anypony hurt...'

But before she could escape, Rainbow was opening the door.

"Ya wanted to see me Pinks?" The pegasus asked.

A tear rolled down Pinkie's cheek.

"Dashie... Are you... Afraid of me?"

Dash laughed. "No way Pinkie! You may be a little weird, but I'm the bravest pony in Equestria! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Pinkie was crying again. "But I am Dashie! I'm afraid you might be hurt... That I might hurt you... I... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened..."

Dash was getting a little uncomfortable. "Umm... Well, I know you won't hurt me. You're my best friend! I'd do anything for you, and I'm almost positive that you would do anything for me. So, umm... Are you alright now?

Pinkie began to think. Maybe she would be cured of her nightmares if...

"Kiss me."

Dash backed away, "Whoa... WHAT?"

Pinkie began to lose hope, but was persistent. "Please Dash! It's the only way my nightmares will be cured."

Rainbow laughed. "Oh I get it! You're just trying to get me to kiss you! You're pretty determined, too. You spent a week in your room, and pretended to have nightmares,

so you could get me alone in your room! Rich!" She laughed again.

Pinkie was mad. Not at Rainbow, but at herself. She was turning a very bright pink. "No! I'm serious Dash! Please just kiss me..."

She was tearing up again.

Rainbow was a little embarrased. No mare had ever cared about her this way. She never kissed another pony before. She started to feel bad, Pinkie DID look depressed...

She sighed "Okay Pinks... I will." Dash walked over to the bed. 'It will just be a little kiss' Dash thought. 'I'm still the toughest pony! Heck, this might even make me tougher... Trying new things.'

Pinkie grinned. She wrapped her front hooves around Dash's neck and pulled her close. Pinkie wanted this to be very special. It was her first kiss after all.  
>Pinkie looked deep into Dash's dark pink eyes. She felt the Pegasus' warm breath. It smelled nice. Like... Pinkie giggled... Skittles... And...<p>

They kissed.

It was a deep kiss, and very passionate. Rainbow's lips were warm and wet. It was amazing! Dash made her feel like time had stopped... Like her life was CREATED for this very moment. It made her feel whole again. It was like their own special party. Just her and Dashie's. At first Dash pulled back a little, but Pinkie followed her movements, and began to push her tongue into Dash's mouth. Dash pushed back. Their tongues wrestled a bit and explored each-other's mouths. Dash seemed to be enjoying it, because her wings shot up like rockets. Pinkie laughed and poked the wings. Rainbow ignored her, and pushed her down onto the bed, still kissing. Pinkie wrapped all four of her hooves around Rainbow's body. Dash felt Pinkie's warmth... She also felt a strange wetness. She laughed inside her head. She was a little wet herself... And she wanted more... Dash's lips fell down to Pinkie's neck And Dash started nibbling gently.

Pinkie gave out a quite moan that was followed by a giggle. "Dashie! What are you doing? That tickles!"

"Don't think I'm going to stop at 'Kissing' Pinkie.. I'm going all the way!" Dash started kissing Pinkie's neck. Sliding a little lower with each kiss.

"What do you mean 'all the way'? Where else is there to go?"

Dash was at her belly button now. "I am going to have sex with you."

"WHAT?" Pinkie was a little nervous. "What if we're caught?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "C'mon Pinks, who's gonna come into your-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Dash and Pinkie sprang up and their eyes shot towards the door. It was Twilight.

"I came up to see how things were going.. This is NOT what i though you ment by 'a talk', Pinkie... What's the matter with... I can't believe.. What were you thinking? We're FRIENDS! You can't just..."  
>A tear rolled down her chin. Pinkie didn't know what to say...<p>

Dash spoke up. "Pinkie was sad, because she never kissed another pony before, so I, being the good friend i am, decided to help her out. Isn't that what friends do? They help one another in their time of need. She NEEDED this.." Dash blushed. "... She needed me."

Twilight was getting sick. "This is disgusting! Your both MARES!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Pinkie shot out.

Twilight sighed. "Well... Nothing guess... But still, why are you..?"

"Well, this has helped me lose my fear. I've stopped making cupcakes and I'm in love with Dashie, so I know I won't be able to kill her now. Or anypony for that matter."

Dash was confused. As was Twilight. "What do cupcakes have to do with anything?"

"Well... Some mean human made up a story about me and how I make cupcakes. He... Or she... I don't really know... Said I kill ponies and bake them in cupcakes. The victim they chose for the story was Dashie... Which is why i wanted her to come here."

Twilight turned pale. "Bake... Ponies... In cupcakes?"

"Yeah... It's disgusting and sick..."

"Well, maybe if I explain this to Celestia, she can do something about it."

Pinkie grinned. "YAAAAAY!"

Rainbow Dash was happy, too. She was sure Pinkie would never hurt her, and she wasn't about to suspect it now. Just because of a story...  
>The trio decided to go to Princess Celestia herself, instead of just send her a letter. This was important. (In Pinkie's opinion)<br>They walked for about two hours until they all dropped on the grass. They were out of breath.

"Why can't... We just... teleport there, Twilight?" Dash asked.

"Oh... Heh... Umm... We can do that." Twilight, blushing, teleported them to Princess Celestia's castle.

"PRINCESS! A BIG MEANIE MEAN HEAD HUMAN MADE A MEAN STORY ABOUT ME! SEND THEM TO THE MOON!" Shouted Pinkie.

"Dear Pinkie, what in my name are you talking about?" Asked The Great Celestia.

"They made a story called 'Cupcakes' and it was super duper ultra mean! And really scary... So, send them to the moon!"

The Princess sighed. "Pinkamena, you cannot send someone to the moon just because they did something you do not like."

"But YOU can, Princess." Dash chimed in.

The Princess smiled slightly. "Okay. I shall read this story. If it is as bad as you say, I shall send them to the moon."

Being an expert of magic, Celestia just needs to close her eyes to see anything she wants. The Princess shut her eyes for a second, then opened them. She seemed to be smiling...

"Well, Pinkie... Umm... You were right... It was very disgusting... But I have read many things like that. Most were by a pony named 'Edgar Allen Pony' He writes many... Disturbing things. I've grown used to this. So, I'm afraid that I cannot send them to the moon... But if you really want, I may be able to arrange for this human to lose all his friends. To watch their family murdered..." She noticed the ponies' horror-stricken faces... She added hastily "Oh, I'm only joking... Can't royalty have fun, too?"  
>Rainbow gave a forced laugh. "Umm, well thank you anyway princess. I guess we better... Go...<br>With a flash that emanated from Twilight's horn, the trio was back home. It was night. They must have been gone for a while...

"Umm... I think I'm going home... I'm really tired. Night Pinkie. Night Dash... I'm going to go see what Spike has been doing." Twilight walked off.

"So... Umm Dashie..." Pinkie Blushed, "Hehe... Well... I think I kind of... Love you..."

Dash puffed out her chest. "Doesn't everypony?"

Pinkie just stared at her... Expectantly.

"Oh, um... I guess... I love you too." She gave a coy smile.

They kissed again, and started to their respective homes.  
>Rainbow Dash, a little embarrassed that she confessed her first love, couldn't help but look back once more. At Pinkie's swaying flank. Dash decided she couldn't help herself.<br>She nudged Pinkie on the shoulder and gave her a wink. Pinkie giggled. She knew what Dash was thinking. They both walked to Sugarcube Corner. Ready for the best night of their lives.

But, atop a nearby building, a yellow pegasus was gently crying. Too shy to confess her love for Pinkie.


End file.
